Surprising Love
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Daisy has a new man in her life. How will the Duke men react? This story is focused on Daisy, but Bo and Luke are a couple and that will be mentioned. Sequel of sorts to Won't Let Go, don't need to have read though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slight slash element, but this story is focused on Daisy.

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

Summary: Daisy has a new man in her life. Sequel of sorts to Won't Let Go

Surprising Love

Chapter 1

"You can't be serious!" Bo cried out, shocked at Daisy's news.

"I know it's a surprise, but you don't know him as well as ya..."

"We know him well enough to know that he can't be trusted. Come on Daisy, he's always trying to put me and Luke in jail," Bo tried to reason with his cousin.

"Luke, talk to him, please," Daisy cried, turning to her older cousin for support.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think any of us understands why you'd want to date Rosco."

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Did he threaten ya or something, is that why you're going on a date with him?" Jesse asked, trying to understand why Daisy would do this.

"I can't believe y'all! Bo and Luke fall in love and you deal with that, but you're acting like it's the end of the world that I want to go on a date with Rosco."

"We're just trying to understand Daisy, that's all," Luke explained.

"We don't want to see you getting hurt cousin," Bo offered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to upset ya, but...well why don't you explain it to us?"

"Explain it? Uncle Jesse I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't have to explain to my family why I want to date anybody. I knew y'all wouldn't be thrilled, and I knew ya'd be surprised but I sure didn't expect this!"

"Now Daisy..."

"Don't you now Daisy me Bo Duke! I don't owe you, any of you an explanation. Rosco asked me for a date and I said yes. You don't have to be happy about it, but you better not any of ya cause me any trouble!" she warned them, stalking towards the hallway.

"What about Enos?" Luke quietly asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"What about him?"

"I thought you had feelings for him, I know he has feelings for you."

"Maybe he does, but ever since he found out about you boys he ain't hardly said a word to me."

"I'm sorry Daisy, we never meant for you to suffer cause of us," Bo quickly apologized.

"Bo's right," Luke agreed.

"Aw Bo, Luke, I don't want y'all to blame yourselves for the way Enos is acting. That's his doing, not yours and the truth is, well even without you boys' relationship he probably never would work up the nerve to say anything. I'm real fond of Enos, but the truth is we could never be more than friends, especially now."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"When Jud's ghost came back I tried to keep my fears to myself, it worked too, most of the time. There were times though when I couldn't hide it. Enos was in the Boar's Nest a couple of times when I was obviously upset, but he never even asked me what was wrong. I guess he probably thought it had something to do with y'all and he sure ain't comfortable talking about you boys. That's what I meant, I mean heck even Hobie asked me if I was okay! I just can't forgive Enos for ignoring me when I needed him. If he really did love me I don't think he'd let his discomfort keep him from making sure I was okay."

"You're right about that Daisy, but that don't explain why you're dating Rosco," Luke said, still confused.

"I'm not going to explain either, y'all are just gonna have to trust that I know what I'm doing," Daisy responded. Turning back down the hall, she walked to her room. Stepping inside, she quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to sit on her bed. _ Dang it! Now what? Maybe I should have Rosco pick me up somewhere else, or I could meet him somewhere. No! I ain't gonna sneak off to meet him like we're doing something wrong. I got as much right to date who I want to as they do and they're just going to have to accept that. _ With renewed determination, Daisy went to her closet and started going through it, trying to decide what to wear on Sunday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Rosco yelled as the razor nicked his skin. Placing his hands on the sink in front of him, he stared into the mirror at his reflection. "What am I doing? I'm a fool to think that a girl like Daisy could ever really want to date me," he berated himself.

"Rosco son, are you alright?" Evelyn Coltrane asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah mama, just nicked myself is all."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home..."

"Mama! It's just a nick, I ain't dying or anything," Rosco interrupted.

"Alright son, I'll leave ya be now."

Sighing with frustration, Rosco moved to the door and threw it open. "I'm sorry Mama, I got no call to be snapping at you like that."

"It's alright dear, I'm just worried about you," Evelyn softly said, laying one hand on his arm.

"There ain't nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Evelyn asked, taking his shaking hands in her own and squeezing them lightly.

"Well maybe I'm just a bit nervous," he admitted sheepishly.

"You know I hate to bring this up, but you don't think that Daisy is playing some sort of game with you do ya?"

"No ma'am," Rosco said with certainity, surpising himself as well as his mother. "I know that the Dukes don't exactly like me, not that I've given them much reason, but Daisy wouldn't do that."

"She's used Enos' feelings against him," Evelyn pointed out.

"That's different," Rosco protested. "She only does that when she's trying to help her cousins out of some trouble. Trouble they usually didn't do anything to get into," he explained. "The truth is that most of the time when they get in a mess, it's cause they're trying to stop one of Boss' schemes. Ain't nothing like that going on though this time, so there wouldn't be any reason for Daisy to play with my feelings."

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this date?"

"No Mama, there isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I should finish getting ready," Rosco politely answered. Moving back into the bathroom and shutting the door, he finished shaving. Slapping aftershave on both cheeks, he then ran a comb through his hair, afterwards brushing his teeth. Done with his preparations, Rosco moved back to his bedroom and got dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy sat at her dressing table applying her make-up. Wearing a simple dress, she smiled at her reflection, pleased with her selection. Though it hadn't been easy to decide on what to wear since Rosco hadn't told her where they were going. She knew that he didn't have a lot of money. So thinking that they would most likely do something simple and inexpensive, she opted for a casual dress.

Hearing a car pulling up, she glanced at her clock, surprised to see that it was already seven. Sending up a prayer that her family wouldn't scare Rosco off, she hurried to finish getting ready.

Taking a deep breath, Rosco willed his hands to stop shaking and climbed from behind the wheel. Forcing himself to put one foot forward, he slowly began to walk towards the front door of the Duke farmhouse. Had anybody been watching, they would've thought he was on his way to his execution, not a date with a beautiful woman. Luckily nobody was watching, though only because Jesse had threatened to tan some hides if they didn't stay away from the windows. Finally reaching the door, Rosco gave the wooden barrier a sharp rap.

"Hello Rosco, come on in," Jesse greeted him, holding the door open for him.

"Jesse, um, is...uh, Daisy ready?" Rosco nervously asked.

"Not quite, why don't you come on in and wait," Jesse suggested.

"Thank you," came the quiet reply as Rosco finally stepped inside.

The sight of Rosco standing just inside the door, nervously wringing a non-existent hat had the Duke patriarch reconsidering his objections.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Rosco?" Jesse asked, trying to put the other man at ease.

"No thank you Jesse, I'm fi..." Rosco stopped speaking, catching sight of Daisy moving into the room. "Hello Daisy, you look pretty as a picture," he greeted his date, wondering again how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Thank you Rosco, you look very nice yourself," she smiled at him, surprised at the warm glow his words had caused.

Bo and Luke sat on the couch, staring at Rosco in open-mouthed shock at his smooth compliment. This was a side of the county sheriff they'd never seen before and they weren't sure what to make of it. Giving each other a confused look, they shook their heads as if to clear them of a fog and realized they'd missed some of the conversation.

"I wasn't sure what to wear," Daisy was quietly explaining.

"What you're wearing is perfect darlin," Rosco responded, his voice filled with admiration. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Rosco, you take care of her," Jesse warned.

"I will Jesse, ya ain't got nothing to worry about," Rosco assured the older man. With those words, Rosco took Daisy's arm and led her outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Luke," Bo said, coming to his feet and heading towards the door.

"Now you boys hold on," Jesse called, stopping them in their tracks. "Just what are you planning on doing?"

"We're gonna follow them, make sure Rosco don't trying anything." Bo explained.

"Beauregard James Duke, do you really think I'm gonna let you boys spy on your cousin?"

"Uncle Jesse we have to do something!" Bo protested.

"Bo's right Uncle Jesse," Luke added. "You don't really think Daisy going out with him is a good idea, do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, or what you think. Just what do you think Daisy is gonna do to you boys if she catches you spying on her? You know she will too," Jesse cautioned.

"So we just let her go out with Rosco of all people?" Bo asked. He couldn't believe that his uncle was suggesting that they let Daisy date the county sheriff.

"That's exactly what we do Bo."

"But Uncle Jesse!"

"Daisy's old enough to make her own choices Bo, and just like she respects you and Luke's choices, she deserves the same respect."

"That's different, she knows that we'd never hurt each other. You can't say the same about Rosco," Luke pointed out.

"You boys don't really think Rosco would hurt Daisy, or anybody else for that matter, do ya?"

Several minutes of uncomfortable silence followed, until finally the boys admitted the truth of Jesse's words. "No sir, I guess he wouldn't, least not on purpose."

"Bo?"

"I suppose you're right," came the reluctant admission. "Guess if we ain't following Daisy, we might as well go get a drink at the Boar's Nest," he suggested to his cousin.

"Sounds good to me," Luke agreed.

"You boys just make sure you don't go anywhere but the Boar's Nest," Jesse ordered.

"Yes sir," they acknowledged before heading outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We ain't really going to the Boar's Nest are we Luke?" came the expected question as soon as they were inside the General.

"I don't think we got much choice Bo, they got too much of a headstart on us now," Luke pointed out as he put the car in gear.

"We could drive around, maybe we'd spot them," Bo suggested.

"Or maybe they'd spot us first and Uncle Jesse is right about one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"Daisy would be furious if she caught us spying on her."

"Yeah she would. I'm just worried Luke, what if this is one of Boss' schemes and he's setting Daisy up for something."

"I know Bo, I'm concerned about that too. I'm really surprised that Uncle Jesse isn't worried about her as well."

"So now what?"

"Now we go to the Boar's Nest and have a beer, maybe if we think about it for a while we can figure out where they might've gone."

"Alright! I knew ya hadn't given up," Bo entusiastically replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enos Strate stared at the road where only moments ago the sheriff had driven past his speed trap, headed towards Cedar City. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, his friend and boss was obviously on a date, and that was surprising enough. The fact that the girl in the car with him was Daisy Duke hurt more than anything Enos had ever felt before. After finding out about her cousins, he had been real uncomfortable around Daisy, but that didn't mean he didn't love her; he thought she understood that. He wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that a man he admired had betrayed him or that the girl he loved was dating a man she knew he considered a friend as well as an employer. With a cry of wounded rage, Enos pulled away from his assigned post and drove as quickly as he could towards the Boar's Nest.

TBC

Well hope y'all liked ch. 1. Please don't forget to feed the muse with reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Mild Violence, OOC(Out of Character)

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

Bold and/or indicates the balladeer

Surprising Love

Chapter 2

"Rosco! It's beautiful," Daisy sighed, looking at the beautiful painting of wolves that hung on the wall.

"I know," Rosco agreed.

"This is a wonderful place, how'd you know about it?" she asked, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Oh, I come here all the time. I just enjoy looking at the art, even though I'd never be able to afford any of it."

"You really do like it, don't you?" Daisy asked, surprised at the look of pleasure on her date's face.

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised."

"I'm sorry Rosco, it's just that I never pictured you hanging out in an art gallery."

"That's funny," Rosco observed through his laughter.

"What? Oh, guess it is," Daisy agreed, realizing what she'd said. "So how long have you been interested in art?"

"Since grade school," came the unexpected reply. "My art teacher in fifth grade had a way of making the paintings come to life. She tried to teach us to look beyond the surface for the deeper meaning, but not lose our appreciation for the beauty on the surface either. I guess it struck a chord in me cause I never have lost my love for beautiful things."

"Rosco! You're a romantic," Daisy said, smiling softly at him.

"I guess I am, you won't tell nobody will ya?" he asked, clearly embarassed.

"Not if you don't want me to, but I think it's sweet."

"That's why you can't tell nobody Daisy. It wouldn't do for people to go thinking I'm a softy, bad enough they think I'm stupid."

"I wish you didn't think you had to work for Boss," Daisy said, hugging him lightly.

"I can't afford not to, not since my pension was defeated. You know it's kind of a good thing in a way."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well this way I can make sure Boss doesn't succeed in sending innocent people to prison," he explained.

"I hadn't thought of that," Daisy softly said. "I suppose it's kind of like you're undercover then?"

"I suppose so," he agreed, looking uncomfortable.

"You said your art teacher got you interested in all of this, did you ever try to paint anything?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Actually I have painted a few things," he admitted, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Really? I'd love to see them."

"Oh you don't want to do that, it's just a few landscapes. They ain't anything like these paintings," he protested, flinging out his arm in a sweeping gesture.

"I'd still like to see them sometime."

"I'll think about it," he reluctantly offered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enos pulled into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest, his tires spitting gravel as he brought the patrol car to a screeching stop. Climbing from behind the wheel, he started for the door, hesitating when he saw the General Lee parked in the lot. Giving himself a shake, he resolved to ignore his discomfort and went on inside.

"Hey Luke, look who just walked in," Bo said, pointing towards the door with his beer mug.

"He don't seem too happy, you suppose he knows?" Luke asked, turning back to his cousin.

"One way to find out. Hey Enos!" Bo called out, motioning the deputy to their table.

For a moment, Enos considered ignoring Bo, but then he realized that they might know where Rosco and Daisy were going. With a deep breath, he weaved his way through the crowd until he reached their table. Pulling out a chair, he slid into the seat, "Bo, Luke," he greeted.

"You okay there Enos? Ya don't look so good," Bo asked.

"I don't? No I guess I wouldn't," Enos observed in a sullen voice.

"Ya want to talk about it?" Bo offered.

"I don't kno...yeah actually I do. Do you know where Daisy was going with the sheriff?"

"Oh, well, um..." Bo stumbled over the words, nervously running one finger around the rim of his mug.

"The thing is Enos, she's on a date with him," Luke finally supplied.

"I figured that much out Luke!" the deputy snapped. "I thought maybe you fellas would know where they were going."

"I'm sorry Enos but she didn't tell us. I guess she was afraid we'd follow her or something," Luke told him.

"Dang it! I know they was headed towards Cedar City, but they could've been going anywhere."

"Cedar City? You sure?" Bo quickly asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they were stopping there," Enos replied. "I just don't understand why she'd go out with the sheriff. I thought she cared about me," he groaned miserably, picking up his buttermilk and taking a drink. "Y'all know something don't ya?" Enos asked when he caught a look pass between the boys. "Tell me."

"I, well Enos we're not real sure about why she's going out with Rosco ourselves. She did say, um, well she said that you ain't been talking to her much lately. Not since you found out about us," Bo explained.

"So she's going out with the sheriff cause she's mad at me?"

"Well no, I don't think that's exactly it," Bo tried to explain.

"Then what is it exactly?" Enos snapped.

Drawing back in surprise, Bo felt his own temper igniting. "Now you just hold on a minute Enos! It ain't my fault that Daisy went out with Rosco."

"Seems to me it kind of is Bo!" Enos responded, coming quickly to his feet.

"How do you figure that?" Bo asked, standing up, facing the deputy.

"Bo! Enos!" Luke yelled, moving between the two men.

"How do I figure that? I'll tell ya how Bo, cause you and Luke here are the reason I ain't been talking to her much."

"Don't you be blaming us cause you can't talk to Daisy!"

"Well if you two acted like normal men I wouldn't be uncomfortable!"

Pushing Luke to the side, Bo drew back his fist, hitting Enos square in the face. "How's that for normal?"

"You shouldn't have done that Bo," Enos replied, wiping the blood from his split lip. Pushing himself back to his feet, he hit Bo with an uppercut that knocked the younger man to the floor. "Now I'm gonna let it go this time, on account of we been friends for so long," Enos told him, breathing heavily. "But if you ever hit me again..."

"You'll what?" Bo demanded, climbing back to his own feet and shaking off Luke's helping hand.

"I'll throw ya in jail, that's what I'll do," Enos answered.

"That's about right, you come in here, start a fight and then threaten to arrest me."

"Bo, shut up!" Luke snapped, worried that his cousin was about to talk himself into jail.

"Luke?" Bo asked, bewildered that Luke seemed to be taking Enos' side.

"Look Enos, I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable around us," Luke offered. "That don't make it our fault though that you can't talk to Daisy like always."

Enos stood, staring at the floor for several minutes. Finally raising his eyes, he gave his friend a sheepish look, "I guess that's true. I'm sorry y'all," he offered, holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry too Enos," Bo said, taking the offered hand.

"I guess I better get back out on patrol."

"We'll talk to her if ya want us to," Bo offered.

"Nah, that's okay Bo, it'd probably just make her mad," Enos declined the offer, turning back for the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small restaurant in Cedar City, Rosco and Daisy sat across from each other at a candlelit table. Glancing around the building, Daisy was surprised by the simple, yet elegant decor. When she had agreed to go out with Rosco, she had never expected anything like this.

"What do you think?" Rosco asked, startling her.

"It's amazing Rosco," she sighed happily.

"Yeah it is," Rosco said, though he wasn't referring to the restaurant.

"Can I be honest with you Rosco?"

"Of course you can," he quietly replied. _ Here it comes_. _ I had a nice time Rosco, but I think we should just be friends. This was nice Rosco, but I'm a Duke and you work for Boss Hogg, I don't think we can go out again. _Rosco couldn't help imagining the possible ways for Daisy to let him down. Of course he never doubted she would be nice about it, but he knew their first date, would be their last.

"Rosco, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, guess I got distracted, what did you say?"

"I said, when you asked me out I thought it would be for a movie and burgers. I never expected that you would know about things like art, or would take me to such a nice, romantic restaurant. I just wish I'd gotten to see this side of you sooner."

"Huh? You're not regretting going out with me?"

"Regret? How could I regret tonight, it's been a wonderful night, spent with a man I think I could really get to like."

"You don't mean...?"

"I don't mean what?"

"It sounds like you'd go out with me again," Rosco explained, getting flustered at the thought.

"Are you asking?"

"No!"

"Oh," Daisy softly said, looking down at her lap, embarassed to think she'd misread him.

"I'm sorry Daisy, guess ya caught me off-guard."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means that I'd like to go out with you again, then yeah," he replied, reaching for her hand.

"I'd like to go on another date with you too."

Before anything else could be said, their waiter appeared with their drink orders. "Are you ready to order?"

"Could you give us a few more minutes Mario?" Rosco asked.

"Of course Signore Coltrane," Mario replied, walking quickly away.

"Guess we better look at the menus," Daisy said, finally opening hers.

"I know what I want," Rosco softly said, never taking his eyes from his date.

"Rosco!" she protested, blushing prettily.

"You know you're even more beautiful when you blush."

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing even more. Forcing herself to concentrate on her menu, Daisy made her selection. "I'm ready," she told her date.

Motioning Mario back to the table, Rosco gave the young man their order. Handing the menus to their waiter, Rosco leaned forward, again picking up Daisy's hand. "Daisy, are you sure you want to go out with me again?"

"Of course I'm sure Rosco," she quickly answered.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"Rosco P. Coltrane, do you really think I'd go out with you again if I didn't want to?" Though she kept her voice low, inside Daisy was seething at those who had made him feel inadequate.

"Well no, but you're so beautiful and I'm...well I'm me. I can't figure out why you'd want to date me more than once. Heck I ain't real sure why you agreed to even one date."

"Rosco I won't lie to you," she began. "Before all that stuff with Jud happened, I probably wouldn't have considered going out with you. Thanks to Jud though, I got to see a side of you that I didn't even know existed. That's why I agreed to go out with you, and the more I get to know you, the more inclined I am to date you again."

"What about your family?"

"What about them? I've never let them decide who I date before, why would I start now? Besides, once they get to know you I think they'll change their minds about you."

"Get to know me?" Rosco squeaked out, just realizing what would happen if he continued to date Daisy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he rasped. Grabbing his water glass, he took a quick swallow, nearly choking on it. "Sorry, I just hadn't realized..."

"They ain't gonna bite," she soothed.

"Of course they ain't, but they might shoot," he pointed out.

"They didn't tonight."

"No they didn't, but I'll bet Bo and Luke both wanted to."

"Don't you worry about Bo and Luke, they just need to get used to the idea."

"If you say so," he agreed, not willing to argue tonight.

"Oh look our dinner's here," she said, sighing with relief when she saw Mario headed towards them.

For several minutes, they ate in silence, neither knowing what to say next. "Daisy," Rosco called, waiting for her to look up before continuing. "Next weekend they're putting on Romeo and Juliet in Atlanta, at the community theater. Would you like to go?"

"I'd love to go Rosco," she softly answered, smiling at him, her eyes bright with pleasure.

"Well, they're doing it on Friday and Saturday night, then again Sunday afternoon. Which would be best for you?"

"I guess Sunday afternoon, I don't think I'll be able to talk Boss into giving me Friday or Saturday off."

"Sunday it is then," he agreed, a grin spreading across his face. "Would you like desert?" he asked a short time later.

"I don't think I could eat another bite, thank you."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Signaling the waiter for the check, Rosco glanced at it quickly. Taking the necessary amount from his wallet, he handed it to Mario, along with a generous tip for the young waiter. Standing up, he moved to help Daisy to her feet. Smiling down at her, he took her arm in his and led her out the door. "When do you need to get home?"

"I don't have a curfew Rosco."

"I know, but still Jesse ain't gonna like it if I keep you out too late."

"I still have plenty of time, unless you're ready to take me home?"

"No it's not that, actually there was one more place I wanted to take you. I just didn't know if there'd be time."

"Oh," she said, feeling silly for worrying.

"So you have time?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she murmurred, leaning her head against his arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosco, I hate to tell ya this, but I've seen Eagle Point before," she teased when she saw where they were headed.

"Not like this ya haven't."

"Rosco Coltrane, what are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything," he protested. Parking the car, he got out, hurrying to the other side to open the door for Daisy. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and helping her out of the car. Leading her to a flat boulder, he climbed up to the top. Grasping Daisy's hand, he quickly helped her up the short distance. Sitting down, he pulled her against him and waited for the show to begin.

"Rosco, what are we doing here?"

"Making wishes," came the cryptic reply.

"Wishes? Oh Rosco!" she cried out as the first of many shooting stars began to streak across the sky. "How did you know?"

"I always keep up on when there's gonna be a meteor shower. This one is the Leonid shower, we can't usually see it in this part of the world, but this year we got lucky."

"We sure did," she agreed. Snuggling into his warm embrace, Daisy turned her gaze back to the night sky.

**Well I didn't know old Rosco had it in him. Bet y'all are surprised too. **

TBC

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: OOC(Out Of Character)

Rating: FRT

Bold and/or indicates the balladeer.

Surprising Love

Chapter 3

"Come on," Bo said, moving for the door of the Boar's Nest.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, catching up to Bo just outside the door.

"To find Daisy and Rosco, where else?" Bo replied, hurrying to the General.

"Bo, what are we gonna do if we find them?" Luke asked, bringing his cousin to a halt.

"What's wrong with you Luke? I thought you wanted to stop her from dating Rosco too."

"I did, but now I'm wondering if we should," Luke said, surprising Bo.

"Of course we should! He's completely wrong for her, besides it's probably some scheme he's cooked up with Boss."

"I've been thinking about that Bo. I keep thinking about what would've happened to us if Jesse and Daisy hadn't accepted our relationship. Then there's the way Enos was acting in there," he said, hooking a thumb towards the bar.

"Oh come on Luke, he's just upset is all, he didn't mean what he said," Bo protested.

"That don't excuse him Bo," Luke snapped, getting exasperated. "Think about it a minute, he can't hardly talk to Daisy because he feels uncomfortable. He doesn't take responsibility for that, instead he tries to blame us for making him uneasy, and Daisy for not waiting. I tell ya Bo, the more I think about it, the more I think maybe Daisy's right to move on."

"Okay, but with Rosco? You surely don't think she should be dating him, do you?" Bo asked, not at all sure what Luke was thinking.

"Wellllll...no I don't like that, but I ain't sure we should be interferring either."

"So what should we do? Just let her date him until he makes his move and we know that it is a scheme cooked up by Boss?"

"Nope, we check things out, find out if they are up to something and what it is."

"Thank goodness, ya had me scared there for a minute cousin," Bo said, clapping Luke on the shoulder and moving to the General.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Daisy," Luke greeted his cousin as he came into the kitchen from outside.

"Hey Luke, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," she returned, glancing over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll just get washed up, Bo and Uncle Jesse will be in soon."

"Good morning sweetheart," Jesse greeted, stepping up next to her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Uncle Jesse," Daisy replied brightly, turning back to the stove, finishing up with the eggs.

"Hey Bo," Daisy greeted a moment later when she heard the back door open once more. Turning to the table, a plate of eggs in one hand and bacon in the other, she nearly dropped them. "Oh honey, what happened?" she asked, quickly setting the plates down and stepping to her cousin's side. Reaching up, she grasped his chin, turning his head so that she could get a better look at his split lip.

"Ain't no big deal Daisy, just a little disagreement," Bo answered, pulling back and trying to leave the room.

"Okay," she said. Hands planted on her hips, she moved into his path, blocking his escape. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I ain't hiding nothing Daisy," Bo denied. "It's just a split lip, now will ya please let me go wash up so we can have breakfast?"

"Who did you have a disagreement with?" she asked, refusing to move.

"Enos," he mumbled reluctantly, recognizing by her stance that it would be useless to argue.

"Enos! Why would Enos hit you?"

"Well I hit him first," he admitted.

"WHAT? Why would you do that?"

"He said something I didn't like," Bo replied, hanging his head down.

"What could he have said that was so bad? Bo?" she asked when he didn't answer.

"He saw you and Rosco headed to Cedar City, he was kind of upset about it..."

"Oh no, and he blamed you and Luke, didn't he?"

"Well he said that he was having trouble talking to you cause of me and Luke."

"So that's why you hit him?"

"Nah, he snapped at us like it was our fault and I told him not to blame us cause he couldn't talk to you. He said it was our fault cause we didn't act like normal men, that's when I hit him."

"Then he hit you back?"

"Yeah, but don't be mad at him Daisy we worked it out between us," Bo plead, not wanting to cause problems between them.

"I'm glad y'all worked it out Bo, now it's my turn!" Daisy declared, stalking towards the back door.

"Daisy Mae Duke!" Jesse yelled as he came into the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Enos Strate, a long overdue talk," Daisy replied.

"Not right now," Jesse ordered. "You sit down, have breakfast and calm down first," he told her, his tone of voice making it clear he'd tolerate no arguments.

"Yes sir," she sullenly said, moving back to the table and taking her seat.

Jesse waited for his three kids to sit down, then bowing his head he asked a short blessing. "You got in pretty late last night Daisy, how was your date?"

"It was wonderful Uncle Jesse," Daisy answered, a dreamy far away look on her face.

"You're kid..." Bo started, stopping when Luke kicked his shin.

"So Daisy, where'd he take you?" Luke asked, hoping she hadn't caught Bo's reaction.

"To an art gallery in Cedar City, then we had dinner at a little Italian restaurant. Did you know that Rosco paints? He really loves art, I could see it in his eyes when he was telling me about the different paintings in the gallery."

"Rosco paints?" Bo asked, nearly choking on his milk.

"Yes Bo, I know it's a surprise but you don't need to sound like that."

"I'm sorry Daisy," he apologized.

"Must've been an awfully good restaurant as late as you got in," Jesse observed.

"It was, but we didn't come straight home after dinner. We went up to..., well we went somewhere and watched a meteor shower. Rosco said it was the Leonid shower, he told me we can't usually see it here. It was beautiful Uncle Jesse, I've never seen anything like it," she said, the memory shining in her eyes.

"Sounds like you had a real nice time sweetheart."

"Oh I did, in fact I'm going out with him again next Sunday," she informed them, giving a look around the table that dared them to object. Standing up, she began to clear the table, carrying the dishes to the sink for washing. A short time later, she had finished cleaning the kitchen, and hanging the dishtowel on the rack, she left the room.

Coming outside a few minutes later, she climbed into her jeep and drove off before any of them could protest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Howdy Enos," Rosco greeted his deputy with a cheery smile.

"Hey Sheriff," Enos returned quietly. He kept his eyes averted from the older man's face, knowing that if he didn't, he might hit him.

"You okay Enos?"

"Fine," he replied. "I'd be better if ya wasn't dating my girl," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I said I better get these files sorted by date," Enos stuttered out.

"Okay, well then ya better get to it," Rosco agreed, turning to his own paperwork.

"Yes sir."

"What in the world happened to you?" Rosco asked as he caught a glimpse of his deputy's face.

"I, uh, got into an argument."

"So we got us a prisoner?"

"No sir, I didn't arrest him."

"Well why not ya dipstick? It's illegal to hit a police officer, even you should know that."

"Cause it was my own fault, I said something I had no right to say."

"Let me get this straight, you said something that got this other fella mad enough to hit you? You, who wouldn't say boo to a mouse," Rosco asked in disbelief.

"Yes sir, I did," he confirmed.

"Alright, I want to know who it was that hit ya, then I want you to arrest him."

"I don't think you want me to do that Sheriff," Enos protested.

"Why not? It wasn't Boss that hit ya was it?" he asked, thinking that would be the only person Enos could be talking about.

"No sir, Mr. Hogg wouldn't do that...I don't think," Enos said.

"Then who was it?" Rosco demanded.

"Bo Duke."

"Why wouldn't I want you to arrest Bo?"

"Cause you're dating his cousin," Enos replied, letting the anger he'd been hiding come to the surface.

"How'd ya find out?"

"I saw you last night, headed to Cedar City. Saw Daisy sitting in the front seat with ya, her head on your shoulder. How could you do it Sheriff? Ya know how I feel about Daisy."

"I know Enos, I didn't plan it, but... Well, you ain't been talking to her much lately, and there was some trouble that kind of involved Jud," Rosco started to explain.

"Don't you dare explain Rosco!" Daisy interrupted, stalking into the office, surprising them both. "Enos Strate I want to talk to you!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to hurt your cousin," Enos aplogized.

"That ain't why I'm here, well not exactly," she informed him.

"Then why are ya here?" Enos asked.

"I'm here to tell you that who I date is my business, and if you wanted a claim on me you should've said so before."

"You know how I feel about you Daisy," Enos protested.

"Oh I know ya get nervous around me, and I know ya got a crush on me, but if it goes any deeper than that I wouldn't know. Rosco, please stay," she called out as she saw the older man moving towards the door.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, sounding surprised. "I thought, well the way you're talking I thought you..."

"You thought I was giving Enos a chance to say something and then I'd just forget about you," she finished for him.

"Something like that," he agreed.

"Oh Rosco," she soothed, moving to his side. "Enos had his chance, that's what I was trying to tell him," she softly explained. With an angry toss of her hair, she turned back to the deputy, "As for you, just leave me alone and don't you be trying to blame my cousins either. It ain't their fault that you can't get past your fears and bigotry, so you better not be harrassing them any."

"I ain't no bigot Daisy," Enos protested.

"Aren't you? Ya haven't spoken to Bo or Luke in months, and you've barely talked to me, why is that?"

"It ain't cause I'm a bigot, I just ain't been comfortable around them is all."

"Daisy, he's right that's not the same as being a bigot."

"You're taking his side? After the way he acted," she said incredously.

"What do ya mean the way he acted?"

"He saw us going to Cedar City last night..."

"He told me that," Rosco interrupted.

"Yeah? Well did he tell ya that he went to the Boar's Nest and tried to blame my cousins for it. That he was mad cause I didn't wait for him to finally work up the nerve to talk to me, did he tell ya that? No? I didn't think so," she said, when Rosco shook his head. "I'll bet he didn't tell ya that he mouthed off to them, got Bo mad enough to hit him. Heck, with the way he's acting I'm surprised he didn't arrest Bo for it, and you better not be thinking about it either," she warned the deputy.

"I didn't arrest Bo cause I realized he was right to hit me," Enos offered. "I'm sorry Daisy, you're right about it not being their fault, but you can't say ya didn't know how I feel about ya."

"So what? You think that means ya got some claim on me? I can't go out with anybody else cause you've got feelings for me, that it?"

"I ain't never said anything before about who ya go out with Daisy, but the Sheriff's my boss, and I thought he was my friend." Enos defended himself.

"Are you listening to yourself? I can't go out with Rosco cause he's your boss and friend, but it's okay if I go out with other guys. Well I don't need your permission Enos and neither does Rosco."

"What about me?"

"What about you Enos?"

"Are ya just gonna date the Sheriff now and not even give me a chance?"

"It's alright Daisy, maybe ya ought to just go out with Enos, he's closer to your age anyway," Rosco quietly suggested.

"Thanks Sheriff," Enos said, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks Sheriff? What am I, some prize to be handed out to the winner?"

"Now Daisy, I didn't mean it like that," Enos explained. "I just meant that I appreciate the Sheriff stepping aside and giving us a chance."

"There is no us Enos, and after this I don't think there ever will be! As for you Rosco, how dare you offer to step aside like that. You aren't to blame for me not going out with Enos, that's his fault. Unless maybe you just don't want to go out with me?"

"No!" Rosco quickly denied. "I loved taking you out last night Daisy, and I do want to go out with ya again. I just don't know if it's a good idea, I mean you're family don't approve and everybody in Hazzard figures you'll end up with Enos someday, why fight it?"

"Aw Rosco," she softly spoke, reaching up to caress his face. "I don't know where you and me are headed, maybe we'll just have a few dates and some fun before deciding we should be friends only. Then again, it could be that you're the man I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care who disapproves, I'm not willing to throw away the chance based on what other people think."

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes focused warmly on the woman in front of him.

"I'm sure," she confirmed, not even noticing when Enos fled the building.

**Well now don't that just throw your hat in the creek?**

TBC

Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Please feed the muse with reviews. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: OOC(Out Of Character)

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

Bold and/or indicates the balladeer.

Surprising Love

Chapter 4

"I hope I didn't make a mistake," Bo said after Daisy left for town.

"Bo ya had to tell Daisy what happened, she would've found out anyway," Luke pointed out.

"That might be true Luke, but I can't help worrying that this will ruin any chance of Daisy getting together with Enos."

"Be honest Bo, can you really see Daisy with Enos Strate?"

"Sure I can, they been sweet...okay, well Enos has been sweet on her for as long as I can remember."

"That's not a good foundation for a relationship necessairly. What have they really got in common?"

"Fine, ya made your point and you're right, they ain't suited for each other at all," Bo conceded. "You got to admit though that Rosco ain't any more right for her."

"Maybe," was the only answer Luke gave, surprising his younger cousin.

"Maybe? He's Sheriff for starters, and he's as crooked as the day is long," Bo pointed out. "You telling me that you're okay with her dating somebody who's tied up with Boss Hogg?"

"Doesn't matter if I'm okay with it Bo, I see that now."

"So we just sit back and let her throw her life away. She's our cousin Luke, how can you just let Rosco take advantage of her?"

"I'm not suggesting we do that, just that it's not our place to tell Daisy who to date. Of course that doesn't mean we can't watch out for her," Luke offered, hoping to placate his cousin.

"You better not let her catch you at it," Jesse cautioned, as he walked up to them.

"We won't Uncle Jesse," they both promised.

"You boys just remember that Daisy has been there for you two, given you respect and she deserves the same."

"We know that Uncle Jesse, but you don't think Rosco can be trusted do ya?" Bo asked.

"Ordinairly I'd say no, but when he picked Daisy up last night he seemed sincere. I don't think he's trying to trick your cousin, I'm pretty sure that he honestly wants to date her. Right now though, you boys have some fence to fix," he said reminding them of the job he'd given them for the day.

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enos sat at his usual speed trap post, the scene at the jail and Daisy's words replaying in his mind. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. He knew he couldn't blame Bo and Luke for Daisy going out with the sheriff. Heck, he didn't even really blame the sheriff, most men would give their eyeteeth to date Daisy Duke. Daisy could at least give him a chance to make up for his mistakes though, instead of just dismissing him, not even noticing when he left. _ There has to be a way to make her see that the Sheriff ain't right for her. I just got to think of how to get her to realize it's a mistake. _The sound of a familiar motor caught his attention, as the orange stock car flew by, he sat up with a grin. "I know what I can do, yeah that'll work," he muttered as he threw the car in gear and took off in pursuit.

"Dang it! What do ya suppose Enos wants?" Bo asked as the sound of sirens could be heard behind them.

"Well it'll have to wait, we ain't got time today," Luke replied.

"Bye Enos," Bo called, glancing into the side mirror at the patrol car. For a few minutes, the two cars raced along the country road, before the General increased his lead, leaving Enos behind. "Looks like we lost him," Bo observed as the deputy disappeared from view.

"Looks that wa...Bo!" Luke suddenly yelled, bracing his hands on the dashboard.

"What? Where'd he come from?" Bo asked, even as he was stomping down on the brake. The General slid sideways as the brakes locked in place, bringing the powerful car to a stop only inches from the patrol car parked across the road. "Hey Enos," Bo greeted, leaning out the window and grinning at his friend.

"Hey Bo, Luke," the deputy returned the greeting. "I'm sorry fellas, but I've got to arrest you, Sheriff's orders."

"What for?" Luke demanded.

"We ain't done nothing wrong Enos," Bo protested.

"He didn't say Luke, just said to arrest y'all," Enos apologized as they climbed from the car. Pulling out his handcuffs, he stepped forward, cuffing the two cousins together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosco," Boss called out, stepping out of his office, a file folder in his hands. "Rosco what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, Boss, I didn't see ya there," Rosco stuttered out, pulling away from Daisy and turning towards the County Commissioneer.

"That's obvious Rosco," Boss sneered. "Now just what are you doing hugging Daisy Duke?"

"Well ya see, I'm just..." breaking off at the feel of a small hand laid supportively on his back, Rosco gave Daisy a small smile. Drawing himself up to his full height, he straightened his shoulders and turned back to Boss. "I was just saying good-bye to the woman I'm dating," he said in a strong, firm voice.

"Dating? Have you lost what little mind you've got Rosco? You can't be dating a Duke, I won't allow it!" Boss bellowed.

"Won't allow it? Now you listen here Boss, you might be my little fat buddy, but you ain't my mama," Rosco bristled at the order.

"Well I bet your mama won't like you dating Daisy, for that matter I'd bet her family won't be none too pleased about it either. Aha, I knew it, they've already objected haven't they?" Boss asked, seeing the sudden coloring of the Sheriff's cheeks.

"Mama ain't got no objection," Rosco denied.

"The Dukes do though, don't they?"

"It doesn't matter if they do Boss, we're both adults and we don't need permission to date," Daisy informed him.

"Oh you don't do you? Well you surely won't need to ask permission for time off for your dates Daisy Duke, on account of you're fired!" Boss snapped, stalking back to his office and slamming the door behind him hard enough to rattle the glass in the window.

"Daisy I'm sorry he did that, I'll see if I can..."

"Rosco! Get out on patrol, this ain't no social hall," Boss yelled from behind the closed door.

"Maybe later," Rosco amended. "I guess we better get on out of here," he suggested, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. "Rosco, you gonna be okay?"

"Of course I will, he just needs to cool off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, once he does I'll have a talk with him, by the time I'm done he'll be all for us dating, maybe even give your job back to ya."

"How are ya gonna do that?"

"Oh that's easy, I'll just point out that if I'm dating you I can easily spy on your cousins."

"Rosco!"

"Don't look at me like that Daisy, I ain't gonna do it, but he don't know that," Rosco explained with a giggle.

"Oh Rosco, that's a great idea," Daisy chuckled. "Well guess I better go job hunting just in case, and you got patrol." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave him a gentle kiss before climbing into her jeep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure sorry fellas, but you know I got to follow the Sheriff's orders," Enos apologized again as he locked them in a cell.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Boss chortled, coming down the steps to the lockup.

"As if you didn't know," Bo snapped.

"What are you trying to pin on us this time Boss?" Luke asked.

"Why I'm sure if Enos here has arrested y'all, there must be a good reason, isn't there Enos?"

"Yes sir, Sheriff ordered me to," Enos replied.

"He did, did he?" Boss asked, a speculative look in his eye as he watched the young deputy. "Enos you come to my office just as soon as you're done securing the prisoners."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Enos, what about our phone call?" Bo asked.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Hogg first Bo, I'll be back later to let you make your call," Enos promised.

"Bo, you get the feeling something ain't right about this?" Luke asked after Enos left.

"Seems like a normal day in Hazzard to me, arrest the Duke boys on trumped up charges, or no charges at all. I guess him dating Daisy ain't gonna make any difference in that," Bo replied, flopping down on the cot.

"You ever known Boss to deny his part in having us arrested?" Luke asked, sitting down on the cot in his cell. "Then there's this, when was the last time Enos locked us in seperate cells?"

"Maybe Rosco ordered him to, and who knows what goes through Boss' mind."

"It just don't feel right," Luke mumbled.

"Well what do ya think it means?"

"I don't know, gonna have to think about it."

"You do that Luke, while ya are, I'm gonna lay down and rest," Bo said, stretching out on the cot and closing his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hogg?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes, come in Enos and sit down," Boss said, motioning towards a chair near his desk.

"What can I do for ya sir?"

"Why did you arrest the Duke boys this time?"

"The Sheriff ordered me to."

"On what charge?"

"He didn't say," Enos nervously replied.

"He never told you to arrest them, did he?"

"Why else would I arrest them?" Enos asked.

"What are you up to Enos?"

"Me sir? I'm not up to anything, just doing my job," Enos denied.

"No, I don't think that's it. You know about Rosco and Daisy, don't ya?" he asked, snapping his fingers in realization.

"What about th...?"

"Don't give me that, I saw the look in your eyes downstairs. I know the Sheriff didn't order you to arrest them boys, cause if he had it would've been at my orders. So you tell me what you're up to!" Boss demanded.

"You're right Mr. Hogg, I'll go release them," Enos offered, standing up and moving to the door.

"You'll do no such thing," Boss countered, blocking the door. "Sit back down Enos," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Why did you arrest them?"

"It was stupid."

"Enos, why?"

"I thought if Daisy saw that the Sheriff was still framing the boys for stuff that she'd see he wasn't right for her. Then she'd give me a chance, I know now that I can't count on her being there, so I've got to show her that we belong together."

"That's not stupid Enos."

"It's not?"

"No, in fact, that's brilliant."

"It is?"

"Yes it is, but if it's going to work we're going to have to take it one step further," Boss informed him.

"Huh?"

"It ain't enough to make her think that he's framing the boys, we've got to make her think he's using her too. Now Enos, here's what I want you to do..."

**I don't know about y'all but seeing Enos and Boss teaming up makes me nervous, it's kind of like watching a skunk and a hound dog cuddling up together, just ain't natural.**

TBC

Hope y'all liked it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter, but it took Enos a little while to figure out how he was reacting to all of this. Please review and let me know what ya think. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, OOC(Out Of Character), Violence

Rating: FRT

Bold and/or indicates the balladeer.

Surprising Love

Chapter 5

When Rosco came back to the jail sometime later, he was surprised to hear voices coming from downstairs. Quietly making his way towards the cells, he stopped for a moment when he realized who the voices belonged to. "Bo? Luke? What are you boys doing in there?"

"What do ya mean, what are we doing in here? You're the one that told Enos to arrest us," Luke answered for them both.

"What? I didn't tell him any such thing," Rosco protested. To prove it, he grabbed the keys from the wall and unlocked the cell. "You're both free to go," he told them, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

"This some kind of trick?" Bo asked.

"No Bo, it ain't a trick, go on now before I change my mind," Rosco replied. Watching them go up the steps, he shook his head, wondering what had gotten into Enos. Hanging the keys back on their hook, he followed the Duke boys upstairs.

"Hold it right there boys," Enos hollered, surprised to see them free. "I can't let y'all escape now."

"Enos, we ain't escaping, Rosco let us go," Luke explained.

"Now Luke, I'm your friend and all, but why would he let you go after telling me to arrest ya?"

"I don't know Enos, why don't ya ask him."

"Ask me what?" Rosco said, as he came into the room.

"Sheriff you didn't release the boys, did ya?"

"Yeah Enos I did," Rosco confirmed.

"Okay, guess y'all are free to go then," Enos smiled, stepping aside and letting them pass.

"Thanks Enos, bye," Bo grinned at his friend as they went outside. "Luke, you got any idea what that was all about?" he asked as soon as the door had shut behind them.

"I ain't got a clue, but maybe there's a way we can find out," he replied. Motioning for his cousin to follow him, he led the way to the bushes outside Boss' window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sheriff, why'd you tell me to arrest the boys if you was just gonna let 'em go?" Enos asked as soon as the boys left.

"What are you talking about ya dipstick? I never told you to arrest them boys," Rosco denied.

"Well I thought you wanted me to arrest them cause of Bo hitting me."

"No that was your decision Enos, and besides even if I did, Luke didn't hit ya, did he?"

"No sir," Enos admitted. "So ya don't want me to arrest them?"

"No Enos I don't, now I'm gonna go down to the diner, you keep an eye on things."

"Yes sir." Enos watched as the sheriff left the building, hurrying to Boss' office as quickly as he could.

"Oh Rosco, there ya are!" Boss greeted him as soon as he walked in the door. "So did ya let the Duke boys go like I told ya to?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," Enos replied, hoping Bo and Luke were listening outside the window.

"Good, and Daisy ain't got no idea that she's helping you?"

"Uh-uh."

"That's real good Rosco, now you got another date with her, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, here's what ya do...oh dang blast it, who left that window open!" he bellowed, walking to it and slamming it shut. Turning around he gave Enos a grin and a wink, letting him know that he had done a good job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke, did ya hear that? We was right, Rosco is using Daisy, what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna have to tell her someh...or maybe we won't have to break her heart after all."

"Huh?"

"Look over there Bo," Luke said, pointing across the street and down the block.

"Wait a minute, how'd he get over there so fast?" Bo asked, turning his head rapidly between the diner and Boss' window.

"Bo! He wasn't in Boss' office," Luke explained, smacking him in the stomach with the back of his hand.

"Well then who was?"

"Enos!" they both said, snapping their fingers as they realized what was happening.

"Come on cousin, I think we need to have a talk with Rosco." Hurrying across the street, they quickly walked to the diner.

"Hey Rosco," Luke greeted, sliding into the booth across from the sheriff, scooting over so Bo could join him. "Rosco I think we got a problem."

"A problem? If you're talking about Enos arresting you, that was just a misunderstanding..."

"No it wasn't, but we can't explain it here. Can ya come out to the farm in about an hour?"

"Now look Luke, just cause I'm dating Daisy don't mean I'm gonna help you and Bo with your schemes."

"We ain't asking ya to," Luke replied. "This here concerns Daisy though, and if ya really do care for her, you'll be at the farm in an hour." Luke didn't give him time to answer, just nudged Bo to get up and they quickly made their way back to the garage, where they hoped the General would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Rosco pulled into the Duke's driveway, wondering how he was going to explain this to Boss if he found out about it. Parking his car next to Jesse's pick-up, he climbed out and walked to the kitchen door. Before he could knock, the door opened and Luke was inviting him inside.

"Glad you could make it Rosco," Luke greeted, leading him into the living room.

"Rosco, what are you doing here sugar?" Daisy greeted him, as much in the dark as he was about this meeting.

"That's what I'd like to know Daisy, not that I'm not just pleased as punch to see you."

"Ahem," Luke cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Rosco, if you and Daisy'll sit down, I'll explain why I asked ya to come out."

"Alright," Rosco agreed, moving over to the couch and taking a seat, pleased when Daisy sat beside him.

"Daisy, Uncle Jesse, earlier today Enos arrested us and he said it was cause Rosco told him to."

"What?!" Jesse yelled.

"Rosco, why would you do that?" Daisy asked.

"Now hold on y'all, I ain't done yet. A little while after we get to the jail, Rosco comes in and lets us go. He said he didn't tell Enos to arrest us and didn't know why he'd told us that he did. So we were leaving and Enos came in. He thought we were escaping and tried to stop us, but Rosco came up and told him we were free to go."

"Well that don't make any sense," Jesse said.

"It didn't to us either, so when I seen that Boss' window was open we went over there to see if we could hear anything."

"Well did ya?"

"Yes sir, we sure did," Bo answered. "We heard Boss talking to Rosco about setting us up and using Daisy to help him without her knowing it."

"Daisy, I swear that ain't true," Rosco protested when she immediately jumped up and went to her uncle's side.

"Oh sure, like I'd believe you," Daisy cried, burying her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Daisy honey, he's telling ya the truth," Bo told her.

"But you just said...I don't understand."

"I know, and believe me we were ready to tear into him for what he was doing. Well, after Boss shut his window, we started to talk about it when Luke spotted Rosco down the street at the diner."

"Well how'd he get all the way down there if he was in...he wasn't in J.D.'s office was he?" Jesse asked.

"No sir he wasn't, we figure it was Enos. We didn't either one of us realize until after we saw Rosco that whoever Boss was talking to, never said anything. Just made noises for yes and no, so's we wouldn't know it wasn't Rosco."

"Oh Rosco, I'm sorry," Daisy apologized, moving back to the couch.

"It's alright Daisy, I can't blame ya none for thinking the worst after all the dirty tricks I've played on your kin."

"Well why would Enos be helping J.D.?" Jesse asked.

"We talked about that on the way home, we think he's doing it to get Daisy," Luke replied.

"You mean he thinks I'll stop seeing Rosco and start dating him?"

"It's the only thing that makes any sense."

"Why that little...oooo, you just wait until I get my hands on him!" she growled, jumping to her feet and heading for the door.

"Whoa, now hold on Daisy," Luke grabbed her waist, pulling her back into the room. "I don't blame ya for being mad at him, but I think it'd be better if we taught him a lesson."

"A lesson?"

"What've ya got in mind Luke?" Jesse asked.

"Well him and Boss think that we think Rosco is using Daisy to set us up for something, right?"

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"So what if we turn it around on them?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Rosco asked.

"By making sure their plans work," Luke replied with a grin.

"How's that gonna help teach Enos a lesson?" Rosco asked.

"Daisy, what would you do if you found out that Rosco was using you to set us up?" Luke asked his cousin, ignoring Rosco's question.

"I'd be furious and I'd probably tell him what I thought of him, why?"

"Cause you're gonna act like we told ya what we heard, only you're gonna take it a step further. We're gonna take a page out of Romeo and Juliet," he told them, leaning against the wall with a satisfied smile.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Rosco asked, not following Luke's train of thought at all.

"Okay, let me explain it to ya..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosco stepped into the Boar's Nest that night, almost as nervous as when he'd first asked Daisy for a date. He couldn't help a small prayer that Luke's plan would work. Stepping through the door, he paused a moment, letting his eyes adjust. Spotting his deputy sitting at a small table, staring at Daisy while he drank his buttermilk, banished whatever doubts Rosco had. At the bar, Bo and Luke sat, talking to their cousin who was looking both furious and hurt. When she looked towards him, Rosco was surprised to see tears streaking her face and he wondered if something really was wrong.

"Rosco! How dare you show your face in here after what you've done," Daisy yelled at him, stepping from behind the bar.

"What are ya talking about Daisy? What did I do sweetheart?"

"Don't you sweetheart me you old reprobate, I know all about it. You've pulled some low down dirty tricks, but this takes the cake. Toying with my affections, using me just so you could set up my cousins, who ain't never done anything to deserve the way you treat them. I ought to...ought to..." looking around her as though she were trying to find the words she was at a loss for, Daisy suddenly stilled. Without warning, she grabbed a butcher knife that was laying on the bar and lunged at the sheriff.

"Daisy!" Bo and Luke both screamed out her name, watching in horror as she plunged the knife into Rosco's chest.

"No!" Enos cried out. Rushing forward, he stood with the rest of the crowd in stunned silence. Snapping from his daze, he realized that the plan Boss had cooked up had just gone horribly wrong. With great reluctance, he pulled his handcuffs from his belt and stepped towards Daisy. "Daisy, I'm sorry but I ain't got no choice."

Spinning around, she saw Enos headed for her. Glancing between the approaching deputy and the bleeding sheriff, the wild look in her eyes grew. "I ain't going to prison Enos, I can't," with these words, she plunged the knife into her own chest, collapsing to the floor.

"No!" Bo screamed, running forward to gather his cousin in his arms.

Luke rushed to Bo's side and kneeling beside him on the floor he wrapped his arms around both of his cousins. "Daisy honey, you hang on we're gonna get ya help. Enos, call an ambulance, hurry."

"No, there's no hurry Luke," she weakly told him. "I'm sorry y'all, but it's better this way," glancing between them, she reached up with a trembling hand to caress Bo's face, then Luke's. With a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes, her hand falling back to hang limp as she took her final breaths.

"No! Daisy, please wake up, please," Bo begged, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Oh Luke why'd we have to tell her what we heard? If we'd just kept our mouths shut, she'd still be alive."

"I know Bo, but we didn't have any way of knowing she'd go to this extreme. We didn't have the right to keep it from her."

"How are we gonna tell Uncle Jesse?"

"Y'all the ambulance is on the way," Enos said as he ran back to them.

"It's too late Enos, she's gone," Luke informed him.

"Daisy? No, oh my goodness, no she can't be dead," Enos whispered, backing away in horror.

"At least she took Rosco with her," Bo added, his voice filled with bitterness.

Just then, the door opened and Harley came running inside with another man, a gurney being carried between them. Seeing the devestated looks on the faces of his friends, he knew he was too late, but still he had to check.

"Harley?" Bo asked, hoping that the other man would tell them Daisy was still alive, but knowing he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Bo, there's nothing I can do for her," he softly said. Moving to check on the sheriff, he confirmed that he, too, was no longer with them. Loading the sheriff's body onto the gurney, the two ambulance attendants carried him from the bar.

With Luke's help, Bo made it to his feet, still cradling his cousin in his arms. As gently as if she were only sleeping and might wake at any moment, he carried her to the waiting ambulance.

**I sure hope this is part of Luke's plan.**

TBC

My apologies to Shakespeare, but I sure hope y'all liked it. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, OOC(Out Of Character)

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

bold and/or indicates the balladeer

Surprising Love

Chapter 6

Enos wished he could be anywhere but here. Looking around the yard of the Duke farm, he noticed that he was the only one here so far. _I wonder if that'll make this easier or harder? I can't believe that Mr. Hogg's idea went so bad. Oh Daisy, how could I have gone along with it? _Forcing himself to stop that line of thought, Enos took a deep breath and climbed from the car. As though he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, he slowly made his way to the door and softly knocked.

"Hey Enos, glad you could make it," Luke greeted him. Holding the door open, he stepped back allowing the young deputy to enter the warm kitchen.

"Hey Luke," Enos quietly returned the greeting. Glancing towards the living room, he paled at the sight of Jesse sitting on the couch, looking older than Enos could ever remember seeing him before. "Um...where's Bo?" he finally asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

"He's in our room, Daisy's death is hitting him pretty hard," Luke sadly replied.

"It is?" Enos squeaked out.

"Yeah, you can go in and see Daisy if you want."

"Could I have a few minutes?"

"Sure Enos, you take however long ya need to," Luke replied. He had a pretty good idea of what the deputy was going through and couldn't quite squelch the twinge of sympathy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lulu, are you okay my little butterball?" J.D. asked, as they sat in the parlor of his mother-in-law's home.

"Oh J.D., what am I going to do without my baby brother?" Lulu sobbed.

"I promise ya Lulu, I'll make sure them dang Dukes pay for this."

"Oh J.D. what good would that do? Besides this isn't their fault and they lost somebody too," she reminded him.

"Well if Jesse had raised that girl right this never would've happened, and I'm going to sue him for wrongful death," J.D. blustered.

"J.D. Hogg you'll do no such thing!" Lulu ordered. "Why the very idea of suing that poor man for something somebody else did, it's an outrage and I won't have it."

"Yes Lulu dear," J.D. quietly acknowledged. "I'm sorry pumpkin, I was only tryin' to help," he explained.

"I know ya were J.D., but it wouldn't help and I want your promise that you won't do anything to the Dukes."

"But Lulu..."

"Your promise J.D.."

"I promise," he said, careful to not actually say what he was promising.

"J.D.," Lulu warned, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything to the Dukes over what happened to Rosco. Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh J.D.," she sobbed out in the next breath as she glanced once again at her brother's coffin sitting in front of the fireplace.

"It'll be alright my little sugarplum, I'll help ya through this terrible time," J.D. soothed. Looking towards the coffin himself, he suppressed a shudder at the thought of his own role in Rosco's death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How ya doing Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked as he joined his uncle on the couch.

"I'll be alright Luke, how are you holding up?" he asked, patting the younger man's knee.

"Oh you know me, it's Bo I'm worried about."

"Did he get any sleep at all last night?"

"Not much, every time he managed to fall asleep, he'd wake up from a nightmare. I ain't saying it would've been easy for me but I wish I'd been the one holding her when she passed." He told his uncle, remembering the times in Nam when he'd held a fellow soldier as he died and knowing he could've handled it better than Bo.

"Maybe ya should go check on him," Jesse suggested.

"I don't want to leave ya alone," Luke protested.

"Didn't I hear Enos come in?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I won't be alone, will I? You go on now, Bo needs ya," he gently encouraged.

Nodding his head, Luke slowly got up and walked to the room he shared with Bo.

"Come on in here and talk to me Enos," Jesse quietly invited.

Taking a deep breath, Enos somehow managed to take the few steps into the living room. Just inside the room, he stopped suddenly as he spotted Daisy's casket resting in front of the stone fireplace. "She's so beautiful," he whispered, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

"That she is," Jesse agreed, startling the younger man, as he moved to his side.

"Oh Uncle Jesse, ya scared me," he said, his voice rising in pitch.

"Sorry Enos, didn't mean to," Jesse apologized. "How are ya doing son?"

"I'm okay." Pausing, he glanced again towards the girl he would always love. "I just can't hardly believe she's gone."

"I know Enos," Jesse agreed, understanding exactly how he felt.

"Yeah well she wouldn't be if it wasn't for Boss and Rosco," Bo snapped as he joined them. "I hope he rots in hell for what he did."

"Now Bo, I know you're upset but it ain't right to speak ill of the dead," Jesse cautioned.

"Why not Uncle Jesse? You agree with me, I know ya do and so does Luke. I'll bet even Enos feels the same way, don't ya Enos?"

"Well I...that is..."

"You don't have to answer that Enos," Luke broke in, seeing that the other man was getting flustered. "Come on Bo, why don't we go outside and get some air," he softly suggested to his younger cousin.

"Yeah, okay," Bo despondedly replied, the anger of a moment ago leaving him as quickly as it came.

"I think I'll join ya's," Jesse offered, wanting to give Enos a few minutes alone.

Stepping outside, Jesse moved to the front porch and sat in the swing, while the boys stayed near the kitchen door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone with Daisy, Enos stood with his hat in his hands, at a loss as to what to do. Finally, he moved to the casket with heavy steps. As he looked down at the girl of his dreams, the nightmarish scene from the Boar's Nest replayed in his mind. Seeing Daisy like this, with her death repeating in his head like a bad movie finally broke the young deputy, who began to sob. "I'm so ssssorry Daisy, this is all my fffffault. I nnnnever should've tried to trick you. I just wish I could take it back, I swear I do. I don't know if ya can hear me Daisy, but the Sheriff he never did tell me to arrest Bo and Luke. It wasn't him either that the boys heard talking to Mr. Hogg in his office, that was me pretending to be the Sheriff. I just wanted ya to give me another chance and I thought if you believed the Sheriff was using you to frame the boys then you'd never date him again. I sure never thought you'd get so upset that ya'd ki...that ya'd do what ya did. If there was anyway I could take it back I would, but I guess there ain't. I don't know how I'm gonna live with this, but I promise ya Daisy that I won't ever do anything like this again."

"I'm glad to hear that Enos," Daisy said, suddenly sitting up in her casket.

**I think I swallowed my gum. I sure am glad to see that girl alive though, they had me worried there for a minute.**

"Ahhhhhhh," Enos screamed. Stumbling away from the casket, he fell over the coffee table, landing on the floor. "Pppplease don't hurt me Dddddaisy, I dddddin't mean for ya to ddddie," he stuttered out in fright as she climbed from the casket and came towards him.

"Enos, I ain't dead," she told him, standing over the cowering deputy with her arms crosssed.

"Huh?"

"Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, y'all can come in now!"

"He admitted the truth?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"But I saw ya die, and Bo was crying and Harley said ya was..."

"What's the matter Enos, don't ya think I got any acting ability?" Bo asked, moving to Enos and pulling him to his feet.

"It was a trick? How could y'all do something that mean?"

"How could we do something...Enos Strate you've got a lot of nerve after what you did," Daisy snapped at him. "What happened to all that you were spouting a few minutes ago? You were sure sorry for what ya did when ya thought I was dead."

"I'm still sorry Daisy, but y'all didn't have to go this far to get back at me," Enos whined.

"You think we did this for revenge? We did it to teach you a lesson Enos and now that the lesson is over, I want you to get out of here and don't you ever come back!" Daisy yelled.

"Please Daisy ya don't mean that."

"The heck I don't," she refuted. "I don't ever want to see you again Enos Strate and you'd better not even think about interfering in my life again!"

Still wearing a shocked look, Enos stumbled out of the farmhouse and to his car.

"Ya okay Daisy?" Jesse asked, moving to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Jesse," she replied, leaning against him. "I just want to go see Rosco now, if y'all don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind Daisy, come on I'll drive ya."

"And we'll be right behind y'all in the General," Bo added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J.D., aren't you going to pay your respects to Rosco?" Evelyn Coltrane asked.

"Of course I am, I was just giving you some time with him first."

"Well that was sure nice of ya J.D., thank you. Lulu honey would you join me for some tea?"

"Yes Mama," Lulu replied.

Watching them leave, J.D. reluctantly turned to the coffin and walked over to it. "I sure am gonna miss ya Rosco. I know it don't help none now, but I am sorry for trying to stop ya from dating Daisy. I knew that girl had a temper, but I sure never thought she'd go this far. I do wish there was something I could do to change what happened. Hazzard just ain't gonna be the same, my life won't be the same, without ya Rosco."

**Ya know folks, I think Boss might actually be feeling some remorse. Will wonders never cease?**

"I know it was my scheme that caused all this, and I never meant for it to go this far. I just couldn't stand to see ya dating no Duke," J.D. tried to explain. "I don't know if ya can hear me Rosco, but I am sorry and I hope, whereever ya are you can forgive me."

"You ever gonna play with people's lives like that again?" Rosco asked, opening his eyes and looking at his brother-in-law.

"No I never will, I promi...se, Rosco! You're alive!" J.D. happily yelled, throwing his arms around the Sheriff.

**I was wondering when he'd notice the dearly departing wasn't departed after all.**

"What do you mean playing a trick like that on me?" J.D. demanded, smacking Rosco's arm and stepping back from the coffin.

"Well what did you mean with your trick? Trying to make the Dukes think that I was using Daisy to set Bo and Luke up. Ya know I'd never do such a thing to any woman Boss, that just ain't right. How could ya make me out to be so low as that?" Rosco asked, obviously hurt.

"Yes J.D. what were you thinking?" Lulu asked from the doorway of the parlor. Quickly walking to her brother's side, she wrapped her arms around him as he freed himself of the coffin. "It's so good to see you Rosco, I thought ya were gone forever."

"I know sis, and I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't risk ya letting something slip to Boss," he quickly explained.

"I know, Mama explained it to me in the kitchen. I nearly fainted when she finally convinced me it was true, but still there's nothing quite like seeing the truth for myself. Now J.D. are you going to answer my brother's question?"

"I wasn't thinking about that Rosco, I just didn't want to have the Dukes being a bad influence on ya."

"You mean ya didn't want Daisy to convince me to quit helping you in your schemes," Rosco corrected.

"Well that too," J.D. admitted, smiling at Rosco.

"Well ya shouldn't have done it Boss, no matter what ya was worried about. I'm entitled to some happiness too, ain't I?"

"Of course ya are, but why'd it have to be with Daisy Duke?"

"Well why not with Daisy Duke?"

"Because she's a Duke!"

"That ain't no reason and you know it Boss. I just hope you learned how dangerous it can be to mess with people's emotions and lives like ya did."

"Oh I have, I have," J.D. conceded. "Wait a minute now, I heard that Harley and another paramedic were at the Boar's Nest and pronounced you and Daisy both dead...she ain't dead either is she?"

"No she ain't dead," Rosco confirmed.

"So Harley used an ambulance, an official vehicle to help you and the Dukes to set me up? I'll have him up on charges, at the very least he'll lose his job, maybe even go to..."

"No you won't Boss, cause Harley didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course he did Rosco, he used a county ambulance to play a joke. What if somebody had needed that ambulance? Why somebody could've died for real."

"No they couldn't have. See that ambulance Harley used is just for training purposes. They use it to teach students about all the equipment and the procedures. Sometimes they even take it out on fake runs, using ordinary people to play accident victims and such in the training. That's what Harley did yesterday, that man with him was a trainee. He got permission to use the ambulance if me and Daisy would let the trainee use us to learn some of the stuff he needs to know, like taking blood pressure and checking for certain types of injuries. So there ain't nothing you can do to Harley for his part in this, Luke made dang sure of that."

"I should've known this was one of Luke's schemes," J.D. snarled. "Well he's not gonna get away with making a fool out of me, no sir! I'm gonna send them boys to prison and this time I won't back down."

"Oh no you won't," Rosco told him.

"I most certainly will. As their probation officer all I have to do is say they violated their probabtion and they'll spend the next two years locked up."

**I wonder if Luke saw this coming?**

Before anything else could be said there was a knock on the front door and Evelyn hurried to answer it.

"Hello Miss Evelyn, may we come in?" Daisy asked.

"Of course dear, come right in," she invited. Seeing the boys, she swallowed nervously, "You boys might not want to go in there."

"Why's that Miss Evelyn?" Bo asked.

"That son-in-law of mine is threatening to send you boys to prison over this trick."

"Don't you worry about that Miss Evelyn, I've already made sure that won't happen," Luke told her.

"You did, but how?"

"Come on and you'll see."

"Well, well and well, what have we here, returning to the scene of the crime are ya?" Boss chortled when he saw them.

"Boss there ain't been no crime so how could we return to the scene?" Bo asked.

"Well as you're probation officer I say there has and I'll swear to it in court. I hope you boys enjoyed playing that trick, cause it's gonna cost ya two years in prison."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong," Rosco corrected, enjoying this more than he'd have believed possible. He was sure glad Luke had thought of this.

"Rosco what are you talking about?" J.D. demanded.

"Well ya see Boss, I did some checking and I made a few phone calls."

"Phone calls?"

"Yes sir, to the ATF, specifically to Agent Roach, you remember him don't ya?"

"Yeah I remember him, but what's that got to do with the probation violators?"

"Not much, except after I finished telling him all the dirty tricks you've pulled on Bo and Luke over the years, he got in touch with his superiors. As of eight o'clock this morning, Bo and Luke Duke are no longer on probation."

"What?" Boss yelled.

"That's right Boss, they're as free as anybody and you ain't gonna be threatening them no more."

"I knew no good would come of you dating a Duke," J.D. growled.

"More good than ever came from working with you," Rosco countered. "Now if you can't behave towards my guests, I think you'd best just go on home."

"I surely will do that Rosco, and Rosco don't bother coming to work tomorrow, on account of you're fired!" J.D. yelled, stomping from the room.

**Well now ain't that a fine kettle of fish?**

TBC

The muse is getting hungry again, please feed with reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Rating: FRT

italics and/or indicates thoughts

bold and/or indicates the balladeer

Surprising Love

Chapter 7

"Rosco I'm sorry that J.D. is acting like this, I'll try to make him change his mind," Lulu apologized.

"There ain't no need for that sis, we got it covered," Rosco said with a grin.

"You do? How?"

"Uh, actually Miss Lulu I think maybe it's best you don't know just yet," Luke interrupted.

Startled, Lulu turned to look at Luke, not sure whether or not to be insulted. After a moment, she decided that Luke was probably right, "That may be true. Well I guess I'd better get home now, good luck Rosco." Wrapping her arms around her brother, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and with a cheerful goodbye, left her mother's home.

"When we gonna let Boss know that he won't be firing Rosco?" Bo asked.

"Rosco?" Luke asked, turning to the Sheriff.

"Yeah?" Rosco distractedly responded. Standing near the fireplace, Rosco held Daisy in his arms as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, barely aware of the others in the room.

"Rosco!"

"Huh?" Rosco said, snapping his head toward Luke.

"Ya think you could stop staring at Daisy long enough to pay attention?"

"Sorry," Rosco mumbled, blushing with embarassment at having been caught acting like a love sick teenager.

"It's alright Rosco, we understand," Bo said, giving his older cousin a nudge and a pointed look.

Realizing how he'd sounded, Luke quickly apologized, "Bo's right Rosco, we understand, I didn't mean to snap at ya. We do need to finish our plan though, so when would you like to let Boss know that he won't be firing you?"

"I was thinking tomorrow morning I'll just show up for work like usual and drop it on him then. That'll give us time to make copies too," Rosco pointed out.

"Yeah that's a good idea, and you can take the copies, not the originals when you talk to Boss."

"Why don't you give it to me and I'll take care of the copying," Luke suggested.

"You don't have to do that Luke, you've already done so much to help," Rosco protested. "Or is it that you don't think I can handle it?" he asked, sounding offended.

"It ain't nothing like that Rosco, I just figured you and Daisy might want some time alone," Luke explained.

"Oh, well yeah I would like that," Rosco smiled down at the woman in his arms as he spoke. "Thanks Luke," he said, handing Luke the tape recorder that was still inside the coffin. Turning back to Daisy, he was unaware of the others leaving the room.

"I can't believe how good your family's been about this," Rosco softly said.

"They want me to be happy Rosco, and they know you're not really a bad guy. I know at first they weren't thrilled about us dating, but that scheme that Enos and Boss pulled made a big difference. I think they realized then that me dating you ain't that different from Bo and Luke being together. Plenty of people objected to that, and you know what Jud did to try to keep them apart," she reminded him.

"But you don't love me."

"Not yet, but I sure could," Daisy whispered, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

Rosco reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her's, "You could?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," she replied, pulling him back for another, deeper kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke," Bo said, getting his cousin's attention as they drove home.

"Yeah Bo?"

"How long's it gonna take you to make copies of them tapes?"

"Not long, maybe an hour at the most, why?"

"Good, means we've got time for a little detour," Bo replied, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Bo...what are you up to?"

"I just thought now that we're not on probation, and we've got the papers Agent Roach sent to prove it, we should take a little trip," Bo replied, emphasizing the word little.

"Ya got the papers with ya?"

"Yep, in the glove box."

"Let's do it!" Luke agreed, laughing as he thought of the look on a certain sheriff's face.

Without another word, Bo tromped on the gas and raced to the county line. As he saw the sign for Chickasaw county up ahead, he slowed down since he didn't want a speeding ticket. Driving across the county line, he grinned with anticipation when the familiar green and white patrol car pulled out behind them, lights flashing. Glancing over at Luke, he slowed up and pulled to the side of the road, chuckling at the the confused look he was sure Sheriff Little was wearing right now.

Flinging open the door of his patrol car, Sheriff Ed Little pulled his large frame from the vehicle and stalked up to the orange stock car. "Alright you Duke boys, out of the car!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," Bo replied, pulling himself out through the window. "Uh Luke, you want to get them papers?" he called to his cousin.

"Sure thing Bo," Luke answered, climbing out through his own window, papers in hand.

"Papers? What papers?" Little demanded.

"These papers," Luke replied, handing them to Bo who handed them to Little.

"You boys must think you're dealing with that fool Coltrane," Little snapped as he read the papers in his hand.

"Huh?"

"Handing me forged government documents, don't you know that's a federal offense? You boys are going away for a long time," he explained, grinning at the thought.

"They ain't forged Sheriff, if ya don't belive me why don't ya give Agent Roach a call?" Bo suggested.

"Alright I'll do that, you boys are gonna wait in the back seat of my car while I do though," he insisted, reaching for his gun.

"Ain't no need for that Sheriff, we're going," Luke said as he and Bo climbed from the General and walked towards the patrol car.

Waiting until the Duke boys were in the back of the car, Little grabbed the cb mic and radioed the jail. "Buford, this here's Sheriff Little, come back."

"Buford here Sheriff, what ya need?"

"Buford patch me through to the ATF in Atlanta."

"Yes sir, it'll take a minute."

"Bet you boys didn't think I'd check it out did ya?"

"Sheriff Little, I've got the ATF on the line."

"Thank you Buford, patch me through."

"Go ahead Sheriff."

"This is Sheriff Ed Little of Chickasaw County, I need to speak to Agent Andy Roach please."

"Just a moment Sheriff Little," a pleasant voice acknowledged the request.

"This is Agent Roach, what can I do for you Sheriff?" a new voice asked a moment later.

"Well sir I've got the Duke boys here for violating their probation and for forging government documents."

"Sheriff Little I don't know what government documents you think they forged, but I can guess. You don't have them for violating their probation though, because as of eight o'clock this morning they're not on probation."

"You mean them papers that say they're off probation are real?"

"Yes sir they are, I'd suggest you let them go before they sue you for false arrest."

"Thank you Agent Roach, you've been a big help," Ed Little growled, throwing the cb mic onto the seat in disgust. Opening the back door, he ordered the Duke boys out of the car. "Y'all think you're pretty smart don't ya?"

"I don't what you're talking about Sheriff, we's just out for a little drive," Bo denied the hidden accusation.

"Well you may not be on probation, but that don't mean you're welcome in my county so git!"

"Yes sir, just as soon as you give us our paperwork back," Bo replied, holding out his hand.

Slapping the papers into his hand, Little scowled in frustration as he watched them walk to the General and climb inside. With a blast of the Dixie horn, Bo pulled back onto the road and headed back to Hazzard, leaving a very angry Sheriff behind them.

**You know he looks mad enough to chew steel and spit nails**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well all done with the tapes," Luke informed his uncle and cousin as he stepped into the living room. "Just in time to meet Daisy and Rosco at the Boar's Nest too," he said, glancing at the clock.

"Yep, ready whenever you are," Bo responded.

"Let's go then." Grabbing Bo's hand, he pulled him to his feet and headed out to the General.

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest. Climbing from the car, they waited for Daisy and Rosco to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, only a couple of minutes later and Rosco's car was pulling into the lot, Daisy seated beside him.

"Y'all ready for this?" Luke asked, pulling open the passenger door for Daisy.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Daisy replied.

"Guess so," Rosco answered at the same time.

"Let's go inside then," Bo suggested.

Stepping into the bar, Bo and Luke led the way, not surprised when all conversation stopped at the sight of the couple behind them.

"Rosco? Daisy? Y'all ain't dead? But how?" the questions began to fly from around the bar.

Whistling shrilly, Luke got their attention. "If y'all will give us a minute we'll explain the whole thing."

"Okay Luke, what's going on?" Cooter asked for the entire bar.

"Well ya see Daisy and Rosco started dating...hold on y'all," Luke said as the whispers of shock grew in volume. "Yeah they're dating," he quickly confirmed. "Enos and Boss weren't either one too happy about it, but for different reasons..." Luke explained as simply as possible the events that had led to the scene they had witnessed the previous day in this very place. When he had finished, most of the customers began to talk amongst themselves, and Luke knew that by the next morning, everybody in Hazzard would know the truth.

"So that was all a trick to teach them a lesson?" Cooter asked.

"Yep, had to do something," Bo answered.

"And y'all are okay with them dating?"

"We weren't at first, but then we realized that we didn't have any right to keep them apart."

"How's that gonna work? I mean Rosco's always trying to put you two in jail for violating your probation, Daisy ain't gonna like that."

"No probation," Luke replied.

"Come again?" Cooter asked, wiggling a finger in his ear, sure he must've heard wrong.

"We ain't on probation anymore. Rosco called Agent Roach and told him about all the things Boss has done over the years and he got our probation lifted," Luke answered.

"Yeeeeehaaaaaw!" Cooter yelled, grabbing his two friends in a bear hug and lifting them a couple of inches from the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rosco entered the jail, in uniform and armed with two cassette tapes.

"Rosco! What are you doing here dressed like that?" Boss roared from his office doorway.

"Working."

"Oh no you're not, I told you yesterday, you're fired!"

"I think we should talk about that in your office," Rosco said, holding up the tapes in his hand.

Swallowing hard, Boss glared at him as he wondered what was on those tapes. Turning around he stalked back to his desk and sat down. "What've ya got to say?"

"It's actually what you have to say," Rosco replied. Taking the tape recorder from Boss' desk drawer, Rosco put one of the tapes in and pressed play.

Boss nearly fell out of his chair when he heard his own voice tearfully confessing to his part in the scheme to keep Daisy and Rosco apart. "So what? Ain't no crime been committed," Boss reminded his brother-in-law when he got over the surprise.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. Ya see I've also got a tape of Enos confessing his part, but he was a little more detailed. You plotted this in your office Boss, with a county employee on county time, that could be seen as fraud. At the very least the voters ain't gonna like it none," Rosco pointed out.

Paling slightly as he realized he had been completely out-manuevered, Boss continued to glare at Rosco, "What do ya want?"

"Nothing much Boss, just want to keep my job...without a pay cut," he added, knowing how Boss thought.

"Fine, you got it. Now get out of my office!"

"Gladly," Rosco said, removing the tape and going back to his own desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later:

"Rosco it's beautiful?" Daisy whispered in awe.

"Thank you, but it's not as beautiful as the original," Rosco replied, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Blushing at the compliment, Daisy turned to him and kissed him deeply. "I love it Rosco, and I love you," she softly spoke as she turned back to the portrait of herself. "I don't remember posing for it though."

"You didn't, well not exactly," Rosco admitted. "After our first date, I kept remembering the look on your face when you saw the meteor shower and I wanted to capture that memory." Rosco explained. Glancing again at the canvas, he smiled at his masterpiece; standing beneath a starry sky, meteorites streaking overhead stood the woman he loved, a look of rapture on her face as she looked upward to the heavens. "I'm just glad ya like it," he whispered, pulling her close. "Daisy, did ya mean it?"

"That I love you? Of course," she quietly replied, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good, cause I love you too," he replied, his eyes shining with warmth as he bent his head for another kiss.

**Well folks, hard as it is to believe, Daisy and Rosco continued to date, falling deeper in love everyday. Enos was able to repair his friendship with the Duke family and the sheriff. But, he couldn't stand to keep seeing the girl he'd loved for so long with Rosco, so he moved back to Los Angeles, leaving Hazzard behind him. Once folks got used to seeing a Duke dating the sheriff, things in Hazzard went back to normal, or what passes for normal in Hazzard County.**

The End.

A/N: I got the idea for the scene with Little from something Elenhin mentioned in her review, thanks nephew. ) I want to thank HazzardHusker for her invaluable help as beta reader for this story.


End file.
